Beyond the Curtain
by Scarlet White
Summary: This is a story about Sirius. In the 5th book, he falls behind the curtain. This is abuot what happens to him in the great 'Beyond' I don't know what its liked, never having died before but this is what I think it would be like R&R if you have any guts.


Beyond the Curtain

By: Scarlet White

Sirius looked around his surroundings and was confused. One minute he was flying toward the attackers, the next he was in this cloudy place. He looked around. He swore, loudly. " IF I'M DEAD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BELLATRIX!!!!" He swore again, and threw his wand on the ground. It bounced back up to his hand, then passed through it. He looked around and saw a cloud move. As he watched, his childish self came through, and a sparkle of childhood entered into his eyes. "he he, pretty cloud." He began to chase it, then saw a little girl, giggling, watching him. He moved toward her. "Hey, little.. um.. short... thing. Where am I? And who are you? And what are you doing with my wand?" The little girl was playing with his wand, moving it up and down, making the clouds dance.

"My name is Rainer, and I'm the mistress of this place. This is Middle Death, and here is where you decide where to go. After you choose, you won't be able to remember this meeting. It is best if I remain undiscovered, by any mortal or immortal man." The darkness behind her words could only mean that she meant Voldemort. He growled. "What are my options?"

Rainer giggled, then rose up, holding his wand in her hand. Her eyes glowed white against her dark skin, and her white robe billowed around her, sometimes turning gold where the light hit it. She looked at him. "Sirius, you can either return to the earth as a ghost, as Sir Nick. Or you could remain here in my kingdom as my slave where you must follow my every command. The third choice is the most favored, and it is to roam the lands of the after life. Whenever a friend or guardian or relative enters into death, no matter how briefly, you will get to see them."

Sirius pretended to think for a minute. "Question, has anybody ever EVER picked the second choice?"

She smiled sadly at him, his eyes catching, for a brief second, the child she must have been. "Yes, the one command I will give is to take my place. That is how I was taken, and how someone after me will be taken too." She straightened her shoulders, wiping all traces of sadness from her body. "Which is it? I don't have all day. You aren't the only one dying right now you know."

He chuckled, then announced, "I want to wander the realm of the dead, ok? And I want to see James and Lily again."

She giggled, a high, breathy sound that seemed to vanish on the nonexistent wind. "ok then. Lily, James, somebody's here to see you." The white clouds whirled away into nothingness, and his world went black.

He heard something in the far off distance, it was a male's voice, and it sounded awed and shocked. "LILY!! LILY OH MY GO$ ITS SIRIUS!!" He heard a dull smack and heard a loud yell, "JAMES POTTER DON"T YOU EVER LET ME HEAR THAT WORD COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH EVER AGAIN!!! THINK OF THE EXAMPLE WE'RE SETTING FOR HARRY!!!!"

Sirius chuckled, and woke up. The first thing he saw was Lily, scowling at James, her bright green eyes hard as emeralds. Her hands were on her hips and she was wearing a medieval style dress that was a dull rose pink and flowed in gentle waves to her ankles. Underneath she had on regular tennis shoes. Her sleeves were cut in half, and her arms were covered in a dull ivy green material that poked out underneath the pink. Like grass trying to see through a rose bed. He instantly thought, 'Poor thing.' Then he saw the only thing that could make his leap to his feet and yell the first thing that came to his head. "I'M A BELEIVER!!!!"

James had on a robot suit, metallic, with his untidy hair still sticking out everywhere. His suit was glossed silver, and had red and gold stripes all over it. He was holding his robot helmet in one hand and his eyes were playfully scowling at Lily. At the sound of Sirius, however, he looked up, his eyes twinkling so bright it was insane. He rushed towards Sirius, his arms wide open for a hug. Sirius ran too, and gentle music started to play. They were going in slow motion, trying to make it a funny thing. James' ear was yanked almost clean out of his head as Lily stopped their happy little reunion. "James Potter, you aren't going to do anything until I hug him first." She took a quick step towards Sirius, and enveloped him in her strong little lithe arms. He grunted out his surprise, and almost hugged back when he felt her body being ripped away from him.

James tackled Sirius, and the two friends rolled in the grass, laughing and punching each other in what could only be called a "Stereotypical Marauder Hug." (Thank you Mooney for the term.) After 10-15 LONG minutes of this, Lily made them step apart. "So Sirius, how did you die?"

Sirius had no idea. "I fell through this curtain in the Department of Mysteries and then I was here." (He had already forgotten about Rainer, sad.) James looked at Sirius, his eyes filled with worry. "Sirius, I know that place. I know that curtain. My Grandpa told me all about it. It's called the Veil, and its been there for who knows how long. All they know is that when they discovered the dungeons, the curtain was there. Since it had an aura of evil, nobody went through it; until back when my Grandpa first got the job of caretaker of the Veil. He and some friends were goofing around near it, and one of them fell through. They all laughed, until they realized that he wasn't coming back. Nobody heard from him since that day. My Grandpa was really upset, and placed a sign near it that said, 'The Veil twixt this world and the nether. Enter and Die.' He said that it mysteriously disappeared and every time he tried to replace it, it kept getting lost."

Lily nodded. "Yeah, Severus told me that the Ministry has tried to remove it forever, but it won't work. The harshest punishment back then was to be kicked through the Veil, but after I got into my 3rd year of Hogwarts, Dumbledore wrote to them, and told them not to use it anymore. Way back when they still respected him, they forgot about it. Nobody uses it nowadays."

James and Sirius's eyes narrowed, and their mouths crinkled in at the same time. Lily scowled at them darkly. "Listen, I used to be friends with Snape, but I'm not anymore. That doesn't mean that you can be all mean to him, especially when we're the ones that are dead."

Lily saw that James wanted to pursue this, but she cut him off. "Not that it matters anyway." She cozied up to James, her arms wrapping around his waist. "I married you, didn't I?"

Sirius saw the glazed look in James' eyes, and groaned. "LILY! I wanted to talk to him before he zonked out. Why'd ya have to do that for?" James snapped out when Lily pushed him to the ground, stepping over him in her effort to get at Sirius. "OW!!!!!!" She howled, tripping over James helmet that was on the ground. It rolled away lazily, as if escaping was merely a pastime that was mildly interesting.

James jumped up, his feet turning to rockets as he flew after the helmet. Unfortunately, he out-shot it by several meters and crashed into a tree. Well, he would have if he hadn't flown through it first. Lily saw him gaping after James with a wide open mouth and laughed. "Sirius, close that mouth before I close it for you." Sirius' mouth shut with a clunk.

His finger pointed at James, "Where can I get one of those?" Lily pointed off into the distance, at a small dirt yellow road weaving off into the rest of the hills. "We follow that, usually James carries me, and we come to town. You can get everything you want there. For free. Just because you're dead."

James fastened his helmet on his head and picked up Lily, his rockets making a loud roaring sound. "Well? We going to make over Sirius or what?" He laughed, and Lily giggled in his arms. Sirius pointed at James, then lily, then himself. "How about I wear your suit and carry both of you? I don't care if you WERE Quidditch captain, you never could carry me." James looked at his wrist, then pushed a dark brown button near his middle finger. A silver car popped out, small at first, then it became large. It was a Tuscan TVR, and Sirius could barely breathe. It gleamed in the faint sunlight.

James hopped into the front seat and patted the backseat behind him. "Hop in Sirius." Sirius pointed at the shot-gun position that Lily was now occupying. "Why can't I sit there?"

Lily giggled, then pressed a button on her silver bracelet on her right wrist. Her image blurred, then it came back. Her long red hair was flowing down her back and she had 2 large silver hoops peaking out of the locks. She was wearing a bright green tanktop with blue-jean capri's that hugged her legs down to her calves, then tied off. She put her arm around James' neck. "Because Siri, I'm his wife, and I dibsed it."

James shrugged, a happy expression on his face. "Just get in the back Paddi."

Sirius, grumbling, got in the back. The engine roared, and they sped off. Almost instantly, they were there. James pushed the button again, and the car folded up. He placed it back inside the little compartment, and gestured grandly for Sirius. "Welcome to Excessum!" Sirius' mouth dropped open in shock. People were busily buying things, selling things, and it looked just like an old English village.

"Odd name for a village, don't' you think?" His eyes roamed around. Lily laughed, pointing towards a large gaggle of friends laughing and talking. "Do you want to say hi to some old friends by chance?" Sirius nodded up and down, then ran towards the crowd.

They were obviously wizards, their capes in multiple colors, ranging from bright yellow to dark purple. They looked at Sirius, then yelled in shock. "SIRI!!!!! YOU MADE IT!!!!! I DIDN'T THINK WE'D SEE YOU THIS SOON!!!" Many greetings called out as Sirius basked in their praise. He named off as many faces as he could. "Hey Will, how's the wife?" Will, a dark haired man with a blondie wrapped around his neck. "Sirius, you've always known I'm gay!" Everyone laughed. James gestured towards a large restaurant. "Hey, how about we go inside and catch up? My treat." The group flowed inside, settling at the largest table.

Lily had changed outfits again and was in a dark brown summer dress. Her hair was in a high ponytail with wisps of hair curling around her neck. James was at the head and bellowed, "EVERYBODY SHUUUUUT UUUPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone settled down, large eyes continuing to gaze at Sirius. "Now then, Sirius is back, you might have heard, and if you didn't, you just did." There was light laughter around the table. "He just barely got here, so if you could enlighten him to a few things."

Lily grabbed James and sat him down, standing up herself. "What my idiot husband," she looked at him fondly, "meant to say was, If you could tell Sirius who you are, how you died, and your favorite place here, that would be fine." she sat down, holding James' arm next to hers.

Sirius spoke up, "And if you got married, had any kids, tell me now so that I can forget later."

Everyone laughed. 'Same old Sirius' and 'couldn't even remember the name of his girlfriend' wafted around the table. The man to the left of Lily stood up, his ragged blonde hair almost covering his light blue eyes. "I'm Taylor McGriffin. I died in a fight against the Dark Lord. My favorite place is the Gunned Down Barn. Best place for picking up girls." He winked at Lily, and sat down.

Will stood up, gesturing to the blond man around his neck. " As you might have known before Siri, I'm Will. This is Patrick, and our fave place to go is Last Stand Movie Theater." Wolf whistles hailed them as they sat down, their faces as happy as 10 year olds. 10 more people stood up, then a great hush came over them as the last woman stood. She had long silver hair that reached to the bottom of her back. Her eyes were large, luminous spheres of silver. She looked at Sirius. " Hello Sirius, remember me? I'm Sirene Libellule. Don't you remember me?"

James gasped, looking at Sirius, his mouth wide open. Lily looked nervous, twiddling with the sequins on her dress.

Sirene smiled sadly, then walked closer to Sirius. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as if she was his lover. Her lips touched the side of his cheek, then she was gone. Sirius looked wildly around, and she tapped his shoulder. "I am who I am Sirius, would you like me to replay your memory?"

She walked closer, and began to sing. Sirius couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She walked closer. He didn't think this gorgeous woman would choose him for singling out, but she did, and she fell silent. James pointed a shaking finger at her. "Get out." Sirene held up a picture. A man and a woman were in it. Sirius had his arms around a much younger looking Sirene, their lips touching again and again.

Sirene's eyes clouded. "After I gave birth to Ange, you wanted nothing to do with me."

**OOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Sirius has an old gf, who knew? I did, that's who. JFYI, (just for ur info) this is about what happens after Sirius falls behind the curtain. Sirene is an important player in this story. I got these names off of an online English to French dictionary. Sirene Libellule means Siren Dragonfly, and Ange means Angel. Ask yourself good questions, and reread H.P. # 4. You might get a clue where this is going Have fun reading this, and I want 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. If you want to add something, or have questions about something, just tell me and I'll either clear you up, add your idea(& give you credit) or tell you to wait. Have fun. Member, R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
